The Pryamid
by crazynachos40976
Summary: Madison Quarter and Josh Seymour have lived a happy life for six months, or as long as their romance has lasted. But Madison can see doom surrounding them, and when her past comes back to claim another "victim", Madison is the only living person who can save him. Rated T for violence and brief nudity.
1. When Josh and I met

"Little help!" I yelled to Bonnie as those dumb pig bandits surrounded me. I saw her shot two out. "Thanks," I told her as I finished the rest with my awesome witch doctor skills. A little pride won't hurt, won't it?

Anyways, name's Madison Quarter, to be more precise CAPTAIN Madison Quarter. I was raised by evil kroks in the hellish land known as Krokotopia. They wanted to use my skills for evil, but I was saved when The Flood happened. It flooded their hideout and I was "probably" the only survivor. I made my way to Skull Island after nine arrests and nine jailbreaks. I could say I have a bad record in some places, but life's too short.

So, what was I talking about again? Oh ya! I was 16. I had my hair straight and short, with mascara on. Bonnie Anne, my first mate, and I were trying to make our way out of a Mooshu village when we were assaulted by pig bandits who terrorize the town. We finished them, like I mentioned earlier, but more were coming. We thought it was over. At least we did until the two of us saw a big spark come from the sky. I saw a handsome, cute pirate, about my age, sniping from above. In only 10 seconds we had finished those darn bandits.

"You should be careful, these pig bandits are wild!" he yelled from above. I nodded.

"Thanks! I was sure we were toast!" Bonnie called from below. I used a little bit of mojo to bring us to the cliff he stood on. "Say, what's yer name?"

"Josh Seymour. I came to search for treasure when what happened to you two happened to me," he said. "They destroyed my blasted ship! Could ya bring me home to Skull Island?"

"I better return the favor," I said as I put my staff at my side. "Follow us, we'll get you out of here fast!"

So we brought him back, and we became friends. Our relationship finally started a month later when I saw him at The Black Spot in Flotsam. The two of us talked and fell in love instantly. For six months our relationship building till we were as strong as Romeo and Juliet from that Shakespeare on Earth. Josh and I eventually moved into a small house on a hidden area of Skull Island. I thought it would be all rainbows and peace. But something is coming. I see the doom surrounding us as a witch doctor, and it draws closer. It scares me deeply.


	2. A little about my past

You probably want to know about my past. Well here it goes. My mother, Captain Rebecca Quarter, and my dad, Commander James Quarter, gave birth to me on March 3rd. For one month they took great care of me, and I loved them with everything. I can't remember it of course, but I've seen photographs.

Finally on April 12th, my parents tried entering the storm gate to El Dorado, the city of gold, when a great sky squid came before us. Everyone on their crew died besides Birgus Latro, a now current member on MY crew. My mom told him to raise me as his own daughter. Your probably saying, "But you said you were raised into evil in Krokotopia!" Let me finish! He raised me for a year when an evil krok spirit came to my crib and kidnapped me.

The krok spirits took children and raised them in hoodoo. When they turned five, they would enter pit fights to the death. I was their little hero. I pierced through everyone, having do idea the evil I was doing. Eventually when I fell across I book that showed the law, I turned rogue. I was eleven at the time. They were angry, and were going to execute me. I was held in a dark, filthy room and wasn't fed or anything.

A day before my execution, a great flood occurred. The whole pyramid I was held in was half full! I swam up and escaped through a secret chamber door I luckily discovered. I stole a dinghy and sailed my way near a storm gate to Valencia. When I arrived I used a bit of magic when my second greatest enemy, The Clockwork Armada. arrested me for just using magic! I was held on a ship with Kan Po, another member on my crew. Eventually, we escaped to Skull Island and my life began for real.

I grew up a wealthy pirate with a big crew. I was adored by everyone besides villains. I loved to sing for a past time, and enjoyed traveling from world to world, seeing the scenic beauty each world possessed. I had my perils, sturggles, sweet successes, and more, but now my life kicks off right now, me as a seventeen year old "fighting for the treasure."


	3. The Night of Horror

It was a regular Friday. I was taking a shower. I scrubbed the sweet coconut scented soap around my body as I heard the door to the bathroom open. "Why are you here?" I said as I saw him pick up the comb. I regret having transparent shower curtains.

"Just getting a comb, darling," he said as I chuckled. I love when he called my darling, and I love the way he said it with his his cute Marleybone accent. I watched as I saw him leave. I sighed as I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. I exited the bathroom and went behind the changing current. I slipped on my favorite pair of silk pajamas. They were originally my mom's, so I felt protected in it. I felt a cold droplet go down my face as I remembered her. I walked to the bed and tucked myself in. I saw Josh lay down next to me. Suddenly I heard a loud thump.

"What's that?" I asked fearfully as I got my lantern. The two of us examined the room. I saw him shake his head slowly.

"I think it came from another persons house," he said. I just blinked. I knew he knew that that wasn't exactly what is was. Then my lantern went out. The two of us screamed.

"Why the hell would my lantern give out now!?" I screamed. The light then came on and I saw a dark figure in the shape of a krok standing at our bed side.

"Don't worry, let's just go to sleep," Josh reassured. How could he be so blind? It must be a witch doctor thing, me seeing him and him not. I watched him with horror as he closed his eyes and let darkness give in. My pale face went paler. I felt my blood red hail go dull. I wanted to wake him up, but the dark man had me not thinking. It seemed like every second was a minute, and every minute was an hour. I couldn't bring myself to lay down. I grabbed my staff and pointed it at him. That didn't do much go. I saw him hover closer to Josh.

"JOSH! WAKE UP!" I yelled. Nothing happened. "JOSH!"

I watched as his cold, dark and bony hands touch his chest. I heard the strange language I recognize from my past. I screamed loudly.

"JOSH! PLEASE!" I yelled as I shook him. It was like he was in a sleeping trance. I tried shooting the krok with my staff, but the spark went right threw him. I saw Josh's body go limp and soon everything went dark. All I heard were strange whispers. I could say I went berserk. I was shooting sparks everywhere! Finally, the lights came on and Josh was gone.

"Why?!" I yelled as I sobbed at my bedside. Kroks. It had to be kroks. I vowed when I came to Skull Island to never return to that hell of a place, but now it seems I have no choice.

But wait.

Only Josh and I know about our relationship. We agreed to keep it secret. Not even Bonnie knows about us. What will I do?

I have to think about this overnight. I'll have to think about what to do. I just can't sit down and do absolutely nothing obviously. Like, who would do that?  
Okay, I'm going to have some alone time now.


	4. The Journey Begins

I didn't care about my crew. I didn't care about my current mission. Josh is the most important thing to me, and I must save him before it is too late.

I pack my armor, my marshadillow, and other things in a big bag. I haven't told my crew about my quest, as Josh and I's relationship is to remain secret. I couldn't let our little secret slip. I cried a little as I put the bag over my shoulder and left the cozy house Josh and I loved and lived in. I wanted to stay, but I obviously couldn't. I went to Skull Island dock and unbottled my ship.

It's a sweet Mooshu Galleon called Shining Star. It was fully equipped and every day it prospered in it's strength. I put Ellie, my marshadillow that I believe I had mentioned earlier, in her crate I keep next to the wheel. I tucked my possessions in the Captain's Quarters and was about to take off until look who comes but Bonnie. Just what I needed!

"Captain! Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as I steered away. I didn't answer, and faked that I didn't hear her with my body language. It works every time. She just turned around, concerned. I didn't care for once. Josh is the only important thing right now. Tears went down my face like rain. Our sweet, sweet memories played in my head as I opened the storm gate map. I read it quickly.

"Skull Island, Monquista, Aquila, Polaris, Krokotopia," I muttered. That's quite a lot of storm gates. I flew my ship towards Tradewinds, a peaceful skyway inherited by Monquista. They didn't mind me, even though I'm a prime target in their freaking civil war. That story I'll mention later if I can. Anyways, about an hour later I was in beautiful Aquila, whom I have never visited in my life. It was gorgeous with beautiful trees and charming sky ways. I had to fly around for thirty minutes trying to find the storm gate, but it was their, bold as ever!

I held my breath as I sailed through and couldn't believe my eyes. As soon as the strange storm gate sucked me in to the Polaris storm gate I nearly screamed. I saw a big dragon, with five eyes and hair. I believe those strange wizards call them wyverns. I quickly grabbed my staff and aimed for him. I saw the corpses of passengers and broken ships everywhere. I aimed it cautiously at his eye and shot. It pierced and strangely he died pronto. I continued to sail until I landed in Polaris. That's went everything TRULY went down hill.


End file.
